


Moran's Story

by Aithilin



Series: Interruptions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim interrupts Moran telling a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moran's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a scribble that may never amount to anything (though, similar scenes are now floating through my head).
> 
> \----
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

“Well, you two are getting on.”

Jim Moriarty took a moment to appreciate the scene laid out before him. Sherlock and Sebastian, sat across from each other— twin hotel armchairs pulled around to better suit that very set-up— and smoking from a shared pack of Moran’s cigarettes. It was almost domestic, if not for the guns laid out on the too-small corner table and the stack of files (the ‘classified’ label still bright red and new) at Sherlock’s feet. The two had obviously been caught in the middle of a conversation. “Should I worry?”

“Probably.” Moran took a long drag and settled back in his chair. At some point— some exciting moment in the retelling, no doubt— he had leaned forward in his seat, interrupted mid-gesture by Jim’s return. Now, lounging back, he conceded Sherlock’s attention back to Jim (back to where it should be). 

“Only if you worry that I’ll develop a taste for big game hunting.” The disappointed drawl in Sherlock’s voice was a surprise. It must have been the ‘Kali’s Kitten’ story.


End file.
